Until the Very End
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SSLE, Lily's POV. Sebuah perjalanan panjang yang telah berakhir, namun terus melekat di memori, tanpa pernah benar-benar... berakhir.


Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku memahami perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau sudah lelah memendam suara hati yang sama setiap waktu, tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa bagiku, kau hanyalah sepercik bunga api yang langsung padam bersama tiupan angin. Kita pernah punya cerita. Dulu. Namun **setiap cerita pasti memiliki akhir**. Segala pemikiran akan kemungkinan—mungkin sebetulnya aku masih mencintaimu, mungkin aku tidak mencintainya, dan semuanya—sebaiknya kau buang saja.

Karena aku memang sudah tak mencintaimu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Until The Very End<strong>

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

_Severus Snape/Lily Evans, Lily's POV, no dialogue_

_Untuk merayakan kisah terakhir Harry Potter yang dipersembahkan lewat layar lebar. __**Setiap cerita pasti memiliki akhir**__, namun akan selalu tersimpan dalam hati setiap pecintanya. _

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat..."<p>

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_]

* * *

><p>Aku menyaksikan seluruh kisah ini, dari awalnya bermula, hingga ia <strong>berakhir<strong>.

Ketika cerita ini dimulai, aku masih sangat muda dan polos. Aku hanyalah seorang anak perempuan yang penuh cita-cita dan pengharapan murni. Aku belum tahu bahwa akan muncul seseorang yang akan mengajarkanku sesuatu yang begitu indah dan kuat, sesuatu yang dahsyat dan sangat mistis, yang tak bisa diraba dengan logika, dan sulit dipercaya.

Bukan, bukan sihir. Ketika itu, aku bahkan belum tahu bahwa diriku penyihir.

Tapi tidak akan lama lagi. Aku sudah terbang ke udara meninggalkan ayunanku, sementara kakakku menjerit-jerit di tanah, dan tawaku membahana. Kuraih setangkai bunga dan kubuat bunga itu membuka-menutup seperti telapak tangan manusia. Kakakku terus saja menjerit-jerit. Lalu kau muncul.

"_Sudah jelas, kan?"_

"_Apa yang jelas?"_

"_Aku tahu kau ini apa."_

Ketika aku memandangmu, aku tahu kau adalah orang paling misterius di muka bumi. Kau tidak menarik, jelas—namun kau terlalu 'tidak biasa' untuk dilewatkan. Aku tidak akan melupakan kelam sepasang pupilmu yang menerjangku seperti badai, dan memberitahuku bahwa aku penyihir.

Aku percaya padamu. Kupikir, itu adalah misteri lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memercayai anak laki-laki dekil yang sangat miskin ini? Apakah kau punya semacam kekuatan hipnotis tak kasatmata yang bisa mempengaruhi orang? (Setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin itu benar.)

Tapi aku memercayaimu. Sejak awal.

Sampai **akhir**.

Dan sejak saat itulah, kau mengajarkanku sesuatu yang kekuatannya melebihi pancaindera manusia. Yang berkuasa atas konflik batin setiap individu. Yang tidak akan pernah bisa kupahami.

Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu.

* * *

><p>"Biar aku yang buat. Aku sudah membuatnya seratus kali. Aku bisa mengocok Cairan Restoratif Mandrake dalam tidur..."<p>

"Maaf, tapi kurasa akulah ahli Ramuan di sekolah ini."

[Gilderoy Lockhart, Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_]

* * *

><p>Aku semakin mengenalmu. Semakin jauh, semakin intens. Dan semakin aku mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya.<p>

Kau tidak memiliki keluarga yang mencintaimu. Aku sudah dengar bahwa orang-orang yang keluarganya tidak menyenangkan hampir selalu bertumbuh menjadi orang yang sulit dan sangat negatif. Aku bersimpati padamu. Aku ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku peduli padamu.

Tapi kau terlalu sombong.

Asrama adalah hal pertama yang membuat kita semakin berjauhan. Aku masuk Gryffindor, dan kau bangga sekali menapak di ruang bawah tanah Slytherin, dengan semua label horor yang kalian punyai. Aku tidak menyenangi itu. Aku ingin berteman denganmu seperti dulu, ketika belum ada pemisah, ketika tidak ada pembagian asrama bodoh ini.

Tidak, aku tidak egois. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Namun kalau kau mulai mempraktikkan Sihir Hitam bersama teman-temanmu yang kejam, dan menyerempet anak-anak kelahiran-Muggle di koridor, kenapa aku harus tetap peduli padamu?

Itulah sebabnya aku selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta tak pernah bisa kumengerti. Mungkin karena aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai dengan sepenuhnya. Aku sakit hati. _Aku_ kelahiran-Muggle. Dan logikaku mengatakan bahwa kau pun akan melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadaku, karena _kau_ membenci anak-anak kelahiran-Muggle. Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi demikian sulit?

Tapi apakah aku rela menyeberangi seluruh Inggris demi dirimu? Apakah aku yakin aku berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmu?

Aku tak berani menjawabnya. Namun samar-samar, kudengar hatiku berkata, "Ya."

* * *

><p>"DIAM, ANAK BODOH! JANGAN BICARA HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK KAUKETAHUI!"<p>

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_]

* * *

><p>Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menebak-nebak. Aku lelah. Jatuh cinta itu sangat melelahkan. Aku terlalu lelah sakit hati. Aku tak sanggup lagi berusaha menafsirkan desir-desir yang makin menggila dalam dadaku ketika kau ada. Dan kau—seluruh hidupmu, tampaknya tidak memedulikan apa pun yang kurasakan. Mungkin lebih baik aku melepaskannya saja.<p>

Dan memang, kulepaskan.

Tadinya kupikir ini adalah **akhir** dari cerita kita. Tapi ternyata, kisah ini terus berlanjut. Aku mengubur cintaku dalam-dalam. Aku menutup mataku dari seribu keraguan yang memaksaku mengakui bahwa aku membuat keputusan yang salah. Aku merindukan kehidupan tanpa luka-luka yang bukannya menggores kulit luar, tapi menancap sampai ke dalam hati.

Mungkin aku takkan pernah bicara denganmu lagi. Kita telah berpisah jalan, kan?

Belum. Aku belum benar-benar melepasmu. Kau masih ada di sana, di Hogwarts, masih dingin dan misterius, dan masih memiliki sifat-sifat lama yang kukenal sejak kita belum menginjak sekolah ini. Aku berharap kau kembali seperti dulu, tapi tidak mungkin. Sebagai seorang manusia yang ingin terus hidup, aku harus merelakan kisah ini berlalu.

Dan aku menemukan dia.

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, karena sejuta kali sudah kauhempaskan hatiku pada alotnya belenggu perbedaan kita. Tapi aku jatuh cinta lagi. Suatu episode emosional yang lagi-lagi tak bisa kumengerti—separo diriku masih mengharapkanmu diam-diam, namun sisanya mencintai dia. Dan sangat bahagia karena dia balas mencintaiku, bahkan dengan sangat jelas, dia mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Aku tidak tahu isi hatimu, jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku memilih orang yang mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Benar atau bohong, itu urusan nanti.

Pernikahan memang merupakan sesuatu yang sakral, tapi semata-mata penyatuan dua jiwa tidak selalu membuat hatimu ikut terpaut pada aturan yang ada. Apakah aku mencintainya? Ya, sangat. Apakah aku mencintaimu? Ya, sangat. Namun sudah terdiam lama dan membatu, dan beku-bekuannya akan langsung hancur berantakan kalau tanpa sengaja terjatuh olehku.

Tapi mari kita bicara spontan saja.

Pokoknya, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi.

* * *

><p>"Kau tak punya kekuasaan untuk menyuruhku ke mana pun!"<p>

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_]

* * *

><p>Aku mati.<p>

Aku dibunuh oleh penyihir paling jahat sepanjang masa. Ini memang konsekuensi dari bergabung dengan Orde Phoenix. Kami sudah seperti siap menyongsong kematian setiap saat. Penyihir jahat ini membunuh aku dan suamiku, dan tidak berhasil membunuh anak kami. Bahkan, dia kehilangan kekuatannya pada malam Halloween itu.

Aku memang mati, tapi kisah ini masih belum **berakhir**.

Aku masih bisa mengisahkan cerita tentangmu ini, karena kini aku memiliki pengetahuan tak terbatas mengenai alam dunia yang sebelumnya tak bisa kupahami. Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini. Kulihat kau terus hidup, menjalani pekerjaan yang selalu kaucintai sejak dulu—dan kemudian menjadi ahli Ramuan. Tapi kini aku memahamimu.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihat bahwa Patronus-mu sama dengan milikku.

Apakah aku akhirnya bisa berhenti menebak-nebak? Apakah sebetulnya kau menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku? Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan semuanya menghilang begitu saja, dan tidak memperjuangkannya seperti yang kuharapkan? Terkadang ketika aku mengenangmu, ketika aku masih hidup, aku merasakan sakit yang membakar tulang-tulang igaku... Sekarang setelah mati, aku tidak merasakannya lagi, namun jiwaku seolah dicabik menjadi seribu serpihan.

Seandainya saja waktu yang sangat misterius ini bisa diputar balik, dan kita bisa menjalaninya sekali lagi, tanpa melanggar hukum alam.

Kusaksikan putraku tumbuh besar bersama keluarga kakakku. Kulihat dia bertemu denganmu di sekolah. Jiwaku tercabik lagi ketika melihat kalian berdua saling membenci, seperti kau membenci ayahnya di sekolah dulu. Aku terus berandai-andai, bagaimana kalau kau adalah ayahnya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku boleh kembali ke masa lalu dan menarik ucapanku bahwa aku tidak lagi mencintaimu?

Nyatanya, sekarang aku tidak lagi meyakininya.

* * *

><p>"Pikiran bukanlah buku, yang bisa dibuka setiap waktu dan dibaca pada saat senggang. Pikiran tidak diguratkan di bagian dalam tengkorak, untuk dibaca oleh siapa saja yang menerobosnya. Pikiran adalah hal yang rumit dan berlapis-lapis, Potter. Tapi memang benar bahwa mereka dan telah menguasai Legilimency sanggup, dengan syarat-syarat tertentu, menyelidiki pikiran korbannya dan menginterpretasikan temuannya dengan benar."<p>

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_]

* * *

><p>Aku bukannya sedang membaca pikiranmu. Dan aku tidak sedang melakukan Legilimency terhadapmu. Aku memahami benar fakta bahwa kau adalah ahli Ramuan yang hebat, dan seorang Occlumens yang sangat andal. Meskipun aku telah mati dan sekarang memiliki kekuasaan yang tak kaupahami, aku tetap tak mungkin menembus pikiranmu yang rumit.<p>

Karena aku memang tidak sedang melakukannya.

Tapi aku memahamimu. Aku melihatmu. Aku masih terus mengamati kehidupanmu di Hogwarts. Anakku tumbuh besar dan semakin membencimu. Aku tak paham—kenapa kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian? Harry akan mengerti, pasti mengerti—kenapa kaubiarkan dia membencimu karena ketidaktahuan? Apakah kau lebih senang jika keadaannya seperti itu?

Aku kembali berandai-andai, kalau saja kau tidak keras kepala dan sedikit membuka diri, membuat orang bersimpati padamu. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Kau sudah terperangkap. Kalau ada satu orang saja di dunia ini yang tahu bahwa kau sedang membangun kejatuhan si Kau-Tahu-Siapa, dia akan langsung mengetahuinya dan kau akan segera mati. Lagipula, tampaknya kau akan terus berperang sampai **akhir**...

Apakah kau tahan bekerja sebagai agen ganda? Tidakkah itu melelahkan?

Kau membiarkan semua orang salah menilaimu. Kau begitu tak tertembus. Hanya Albus Dumbledore yang memahami situasimu, dan popularitasnya semakin menurun, semakin banyak yang menganggapnya gila. Kau tetap di sana, membelanya, dan sebagai langkah terakhir, kau _membunuhnya_ dan membuat semua orang percaya bahwa kau adalah pengikut Lord Voldemort.

Tidak apa. Aku sudah mati. Tidak apa-apa jika aku menyebut namanya. Dia tidak akan bisa mengejarku ke sini.

* * *

><p>"Dia berpura-pura menjadi darah-murni supaya bisa bergaul dengan Lucius Malfoy dan yang lain... dia sama seperti Voldemort. Ibu berdarah-murni, ayah Muggle... malu akan asal-usulnya, berusaha membuat dirinya ditakuti dengan menggunakan Ilmu Hitam, memberi dirinya nama baru yang impresif—<em>Lord<em> Voldemort—Half Blood _Prince_—"

[Harry Potter, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_]

* * *

><p>Dan kau masih terus bertahan dalam perang dunia sihir yang sepertinya takkan pernah berakhir. Tekanan semakin besar, segalanya semakin sulit. Menutup pikiran tidaklah sesederhana itu, apalagi ketika kau menghadapi Lord Voldemort, yang akan langsung tahu bahwa kebohongan akan terjadi sedetik kemudian.<p>

Aku ada di sana. Aku melihat rencana itu dibuat. Bahwa kau sudah membunuh Dumbledore dan memimpin Hogwarts dengan cara yang membuat seluruh masyarakat sihir membencimu. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kupastikan sekarang. Kau bukanlah dirimu yang dulu. Yang membenci Muggle dan hanya memedulikan kemurnian darah.

Aku ingin tahu, sejak kapan kau berubah?

Sejak kapan kau berperang melawan kejahatan yang tadinya kaupuja-puja? Atau apakah justru kau sama sekali tidak berubah? Kau melawan kejahatan Lord Voldemort _hanya karena_ dia membunuhku—dan membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan? Apakah kau mengenal dirimu yang sesungguhnya sekarang?

Sungguh-sungguh mengenal?

* * *

><p>"Kau ingin aku melakukannya sekarang? Atau kau perlu waktu dulu untuk menyusun kata-kata di batu nisan?"<p>

[Severus Snape, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_]

* * *

><p>Kau melakukan semua ini demi aku.<p>

Demi aku, seseorang yang sudah mati dan takkan pernah kembali lagi. Demi Merlin, tidakkah kau sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin usahamu sia-sia saja? Seberapa besarkah nilai sebuah dendam yang terbalas dalam jiwa manusia? Apakah membalas kematianku akan membuat segalanya lebih baik?

Namun kau mencintaiku. Seperti yang sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat abstrak dan tak bisa dijelaskan. Cinta bisa membuatmu membunuh seisi benua. Atau membuatmu mati konyol sia-sia. _Aku_ mati karena cinta. Dan tampaknya kau juga akan begitu.

Tapi bukankah dendam paling kesumat pun tidak akan tampak penting jika dilakukan demi 'kebaikan yang lebih besar'? Bukankah ini semua demi kelangsungan hidup seluruh masyarakat sihir? Meskipun aku tidak yakin kau melakukan apa pun demi kepentingan umum. Aku mengenalmu. Aku ada di sini, melihatmu.

Anakku sudah kembali lagi ke Hogwarts, setelah menempuh marabahaya dan menghadapi rintangan-rintangan yang tampak selalu mustahil untuk dilewatinya. Anakku hanya anak laki-laki biasa yang kebetulan punya bekas luka sambaran petir di dahi. Tapi kau ada di sana, selalu, melindunginya dengan cara paling menyedihkan yang pernah kulihat, membuatnya tetap hidup...

Waktumu sudah hampir habis. Aku menanti.

Kulihat kau gagal pada usaha terakhirmu. Lord Voldemort, yang selama ini menganggapmu tangan kanannya yang paling berharga, ternyata menghabisi nyawamu hanya karena dia menginginkan tongkat sihir paling hebat yang katanya bisa digunakan untuk membunuh anakku.

Lalu kau mati, Severus. Sesederhana itu.

Mati, tanpa arti di mata Lord Voldemort, namun sangat penuh arti bagiku. Dan anakku akan segera tahu cerita sesungguhnya. Yang tak pernah kauungkapkan selama ini. Dia akan paham, dan memaklumi segalanya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa merasakan motivasimu yang tanpa akhir, untuk mengalahkan Sihir Hitam, dan membalas kemurkaanmu atas kematian orang yang paling kaucintai.

Apakah itu cukup?

Aku tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, hidupmu telah **berakhir**. Kau akan bergabung denganku. Segera. Apakah sesungguhnya itu yang kauinginkan? Apakah kecintaan membuatmu menganggap bahwa kematian adalah jalan terbaik bagimu?

Kau menatap mataku, melalui mata anakku. Aku pun ada di sana, bersamamu, sampai ke detik-detik terakhirmu. Aku melihatmu hidup, dan aku melihatmu mati. Sekarang, aku melebur bersama jiwamu. Dunia menghilang. Harry membawa memorimu dan meninggalkan Shrieking Shack bersama teman-temannya, dan namamu akan segera dibersihkan.

Tapi itu sudah tak penting, kan?

Kau tahu? Aku selalu bersamamu. Aku adalah jiwa yang kaucintai dan hidup bersamamu, berjejak dalam benakmu. Sejak awal, hingga saat **terakhir**. Hingga saat paling **akhir**.

Lihat, kau sudah bertemu denganku.

Aku masih Lily Evans yang dulu. Seperti yang kaukenal. Selalu senang berada di dekatmu.

Ini adalah **akhir**nya...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>...namun setiap <strong>akhir<strong> adalah permulaan yang baru. **Setiap cerita pasti memiliki akhir**, namun cerita itu terus hidup. Lebih kuat dari kehidupan itu sendiri. Memori adalah energi yang tertinggal di alam ini, dan terus ada di sana, menemani setiap hati yang hampa.

Kisah kita selalu hidup. Selalu hidup.

"_Setelah sekian lama ini?"_

"_Selalu."_

* * *

><p><strong>THE VERY END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oke, cerita ini... galau sekali. Nggak ada dialog, hanya ada paparan panjang membosankan tentang cinta kandas Lily dan Snape. Yah, hanya ini yang sempat saya tulis di sela-sela kuliah neurologi yang membakar otak (kenapa contusio cerebri bisa bikin refleks Babinski positif, hah? Kenapa?). Saya nggak mengharapkan review. Toh, ini hanya ungkapan galau dari seseorang yang terlalu menggemari Harpot.

Anyhow, semoga semua pecinta Harry Potter akan terus mencintainya sampai kapan pun! ALL HAIL JKR!

Film Harry Potter yang terakhir akan segera tayang. Tapi Harry akan terus hidup dalam kenangan kita, dan kita akan wujudkan kehidupan itu lewat fanfiksi-fanfiksi berkualitas! Nah, sekarang, ayo angkat gelasmu dan teriakkan:

"_Untuk Harry Potter, anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup!"_


End file.
